


March Words 12: Abrasive

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Double Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, SECRETLY, Stiles loves kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Stiles, Derek. Just add kitten and Sterek.





	March Words 12: Abrasive

**Author's Note:**

> For day 12 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "abrasive."

(1)

Barging into Derek’s loft, now renovated and decorated to suit the modern, sophisticated werewolf, Stiles expected any of the usual sights: Derek reading, Derek napping, Derek brooding…

_Not_ Derek cradling a fluff ball with his nose in its fur.

“ _Kitty!”_ Stiles squealed, making _gimme, gimme_ fingers as he rushed in. “Where’d you find it?”

“In a box marked ‘free kittens’ at a yard sale. It was the last, probably because it’s cross-eyed.”

“Her eyes are perfect!” Stiles cried indignantly. “His eyes. Its.—We’re keeping it, right?—I mean, _you_ are. Keeping it?”

Matching Stiles’s fractured grammar, “I am. Planning to.”

 

(2)

“Yipeee!” Stiles squeed. “Another reason to come here every day!”

Derek’s eyebrows rose to impressive heights. “ _Another_ reason?”

“I meant _a_ reason. _A_ reason. And _another_ reason being that… this is supernatural news central! _That’s_ why!” Stiles sounded victorious.

“I didn’t ask a ‘why’ question.”

“Oh my god! It’s licking my fingers!” Stiles cooed. “Do we have a name yet?” he asked the kitten.

Derek managed to answer only, “I was waiting—”

“ _’Sandy’!”_ Stile’s voice went high and squeaky. “Because its widdle tongue’s like sandpaper.”

Derek smiled, mostly because he was happy nobody knew how much he loved this dork.


End file.
